This application claims priority from provisional application Ser. Nos. 60/808,406, filed May 25, 2006 and 60/809,483, filed May 31, 2006, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a device for regulating blood flow in the venous system, and more particularly, to an implantable valve device for regulating the flow of blood through a blood vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
The blood system, and in particular the venous blood system of the legs and arms is provided with valves that are uniquely located in a manner so as to ensure that blood will not flow back upstream in the direction from which it has been pumped from the heart. In the arms and legs, there is a deep venous system and a surface venous system. Due to various causes, thrombosis can occur in the deep venous system. Blood thinning can alleviate this problem. However, valves do not effectively close and often leak when the blood in thinned. This can cause increased venous blood pressure in the direction of the ankles, which can lead to a variety of problems including varicose veins and open leg. Complaints of this type are wide spread among those who spend prolonged periods of time in a standing position, for instance, surgeons.
The surface venous system of the leg is relatively weaker than the deep venous system, and it has the tendency to spontaneously widen. This widening prevents the valves from functioning effectively and can lead to varicose veins, which are both unattractive and painful. Major surgery is often required to treat these blood vessel problems. For example, varicose veins are treated by either closing off the vein, which leads to a reduced blood flow capacity and increased pressure on surrounding blood vessels to ensure blood supply, or by completely removing the varicose veins, which leads to the same problem. The subject invention is directed to a device for obviating problems of this type.